creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivica Darkmoore
Vivica Darkmoore is an Azothan Human member of The Silver Hand, born into the prosperous Gilnean family of Darkmoores. Like the rest of her family, she has hit a string of bad luck, although she seems to be the one who has kept it the most in check. Notes *Left her family's home in Gilneas when her father went to join the Silver Hand in Lordaeron. *Aided the church of Lordaeron, and was well liked by many patrons for her peaceful demeanor. *During the Third War, her father left to join the war. Although he battled valiantly, he eventually succumbed and perished. Devastated, Vivica fled Lordaeron in tears, attempting to find her cousin, Perenus. *Although she found Perenus, he was not the person she remembered from her childhood -- he had become dark and brooding, and she soon turned away from him, to head back into Gilneas "where she belonged". *She arrived at the Greymane Wall, which she hadn't realized had been built. She spent some time here, and was found here when Dalaran was attacked by Arthas. Hearing about the decimation of Dalaran by a traumatized survivor of the attack (who was, in fact, Perenus' lover Elyssia), Vivica decided to head back to Lordaeron, to speak to the members of the church and perhaps warn them. *Vivica arrived to discover Lordaeron in shambles. Again distraught, she chose to seek out the leader of her father's order, the Silver Hand; Uther. The first place she could think of was back in Stormwind, so she began a long trek there. *By the time she had reached Stormwind, the Third War was over. Exhausted, she took up residence in Stormwind City for the next few years, mulling over the events that had occurred. This led to her decision to join the Order of the Silver Hand, in remembrance of her father. Biography Early Years Vivica Darkmoore was born into the wealthy Darkmoore family, residents of the nation of Gilneas. She spent much of her early years as a girl playing with her cousin, Perenus until they came of age, at which time they were separated by their fathers, although the two continued to share a close bond. It was during these early years that Perenus discovered his affinity to magic, and Vivica and him would often sneak off into the bushes to perform any spell they could pull of (which was little more than light spells). Although Vivica's father didn't seem to mind this horseplay too much, her father's brother was not quite as forgiving. Her uncle was a true warrior at heart, and saw magic usage as a weakness (this didn't mean he loved his brother any less, he was just disappointed in his decisions). Acting swiftly, Perenus' father immediately enrolled him into a warrior's academy. Vivica was distraught to lose her close friend so suddenly, but she did not have much time to mourn -- her father began to study to become a paladin, and he took her with him to a church in nearby Lordaeron Castle. This would be the last the two would see of each other until the events of the Third War. While her father served the church of Lordaeron, Vivica pitched in as a helping hand. During these first few years, she began to believe in the light as her father did, although at a significantly lower tier. The Second War The Third War: The Fall Of The Darkmoores In The Service of Silver Surrounded by Lobsters Shreds of Lobsters A Flight of Dragons Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Warcraft Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Illustrated Characters